A fairwell to innocence
by Fodder for dramatic readings
Summary: Why would you ever read this?


We begin our tale as Sally Acorn was walking down a hallway of Castle Acorn, she was in an agitated state. For several weeks Sonic had been out on an assignment to foil one of the tyrannical DR. Robotniks plots. In that time period Sally's vagina had been devoid of any pleasurable stimulation. She crossed paths with Espio in the hallway and had no interest in exchanging pleasantries. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Princes said Espio trying to get here attention, The princes replied.I have no time for this Espio. But Sally I've found several weak points in the castles security, leaving us vulnerable to intruders. Then without even the slightest interest in Espio's concerns Sally ended the conversation in the most abrupt manner possible. Fuck you Espio! Espio muttered under his breath, I wish.

Sally continued down the hall debating in here head whether or not to follow through with her plan. When she reached the door to Tail's room she gave the door a tentative knock and called in. Tails?, are you in there? Give me a second, Shouted tails. As Sally walked in she saw Tails's computer screen quickly get switched off. Tails said Is there something I can do for you? Tails said in a slightly panicked state. Sally new exactly what Tails was doing before she walked in, but that had little impact on what was about to happen. As a matter of fact there is. Sally moved closer to Tails, to Tails's surprise Sally grabbed him by the fur of his chest and yanked him closer. She simultaneously inserting here tongue in to his gaping mouth kissing him and using here free hand grabbed Tails's throbbing phallus. Tails's not expecting the sudden advance, panicked pushed himself away from Sally. What the hell was that exclaimed? Exclaimed Tails taking another step back, that step back caused Tails to fall back on the coffee table behind him. Sally walked over to the fox on his back and slowly climbed up on top of him. Once there faces were mere inches apart, she said. I'll say it plain and simple, fuck...me. But Soni- Sally interrupted Has been gone for the past three weeks with no sign of him returning any time soon, that and we've both been dry for far to long. Tails thought for a moment ...No one can know about this. Sally agreed.

Sally reached back and grabbed Tails's spectacular rod and slowly inserted it in to here faintly quivering twat, she slowly began to rock back and forth on it. After about a minute Sally felt something poking at here anus. Tails, is that you? Sally enquired. Tails aren't the only thing I have two of Tails retorted. This could be fun Sally said tentatively. Suddenly Sally felt the sensation of a cock being jammed in here scream "Nuaaaagh! Fuck me... fuck me hard!" Tails gladly obliged Sally's request. Sally was fucked by Tails with the force of a thousand children trying to get through the doorway of a Toys R Us at the same time. Up and down and up and down. However in there ecstasy they failed to notice a pair of eyes peering at them from a half open closet. Nack the Weasel had been dispatched to eliminate the princes.

While watching the two deviants fuck and slowly stroking his pump action shotgun Nack thought to him self. Hmm now what would be a good one liner to spout out before blowin em to kingdom come?

Both Tails and Sally had nearly reached there limit, they couldn't hold it in any more. They climaxed together and both screamed SONIC!!! The room became dead silent. For several seconds the two just stared at each other awkwardly. Then all of a sudden Nack burst out of the closet and screamed, Now it's time for me to shot my load! A split second before Nack pulled the trigger an invisible force yanked the gun off target, just barely missing Sally and Tails. For brief second Nack could feel a pair of hands on his head, this was quickly followed by an unnatural snapping sound. As the world around him went out of focus the last think he saw was Espio the Chameleon appearing before him.

As Espio turned to face Tails and Sally, Sally noticed that despite what Tails said earlier he only had one set of genitalia in edition to noticing Espio's was cover in shit and had brown hairs sticking to it. The fuck Tails I thought you had two dicks! Tails reponed Yea about that, it was actually just Espio taking you from behind. Espio interjected, I told you there were gaps in security. Sally was at a loss for words so blurted out the first thing to come to mind. Fuck you Espio. Espio smiled and retorted, been there, done that.

End


End file.
